


Dream Within a Dream

by sohyuna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assisted Masturbation in a dream?, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, don't read this i'm not satisfied with it, kinda melancholy idk, what's pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohyuna/pseuds/sohyuna
Summary: Yuta would be so hot if he weren't such a dick. Oh, and if he weren't Mark's brother's boyfriend, right.





	Dream Within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekzxo (2870)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/gifts).

> Prompt: A thinks it's lust that makes him want his brothers boyfriend. 
> 
> Where the more A tells himself he doesn't want B, the less he resists
> 
> unbetaed so lmk about my most grievous errors

  
  


Somewhere in the depths of Mark’s mind, the notion is forming that Yuta would be so hot if he weren't such a dick. Oh, and if he weren't Mark's brother's boyfriend. Naturally, that’s the main con.

  
  


(Mark thinks about this often, if he's honest with himself (which he's not).)

Okay, so maybe dick is too strong a word, maybe. But wow, does Yuta like to tease him. Or mock him? 

It's hard to tell because Yuta seems genuinely annoyed by him sometimes, like the time Mark and his friends accidentally flooded the kitchen in an ill-advised attempt at baking, but other times when he says something mean it’ll be with this glint in his eye, like he's having the time of his life exposing Mark's every flaw  sometimes mark is prone to dramatization .  It’s like knows exactly how it drives Mark wild. 

...Wildly angry, of course (of course!).   
  


But yeah, if Mark dares to have a rare moment of honesty with himself, Yuta is, in fact, really hot. Physically.

Why Mark struggles with this admission that is about as straightforward and evident as ‘Water’s wet!’, who knows, because it’s not like Mark ever had any sort of legitimacy claiming he wasn’t aware of Yuta’s hotness, no. 

Yuta’s hot. And he'd never admit that that's not at all despite his teasing. (It's because of it.)

  
  


Mark really can’t understand what Minwoo is seeking from Yuta emotionally, though 

Except Mark is a liar so he totally does. Hanging out with Yuta is actually always something of a blast: he has enough competitiveness to rise to the challenge the Lee family poses and enough grace not to go overboard like Mark and his brothers are prone to. Mark has noticed the way Yuta handles his brother with such tender hands and sweet sweet words and how he never forgets an anniversary (they’ve only been dating for ten months so anniversaries is kinda exaggerated but he was ready for Valentine’s Day!!!). He’s definitely noticed his easy, bright banter and the big excited smiles he sports whenever Mark’s brother is around, and that most of his teasing seems to come from a really really loving place.

So Mark  _ theoretically _ gets the appeal,  _ purely abstractly, _ he gets it. He just doesn’t get how it appeals to  _ his brother _ . Minwoo’s never really gone for someone like Yuta before, he tends to date the tall, brooding type, but Mark’s noticed how relaxed and even giggly he becomes around Yuta, breaking out of his reserved shell. 

Still, Mark can’t help or understand the feeling he gets his gut sometimes when he sees them together. He figures it's just protectiveness over his older brother. 

  
  
  
  


So, Yuta is hot. Big deal. Lots of people are hot. 'Lots of people don't perpetually feature in your wet dreams while also being your brother’s on-and-off boyfriend, Mark' says his annoying-ass inner voice that feels uncannily like his best-friend Haechan's, but he ignores it because it's hardly in his power to control what he dreams about, right? So fuck you too, inner voice. 

  
  


He can't blame his subconscious for his conscious actions of drawing up images and sound bites of some little wrestle for the remote with Yuta months ago during his showerly self-love rituals. 

Mark kinda handwaves it like, “Eh, it's not like I actually like Yuta, no big deal”. 

He rationalises that it’s not so weird to be turned on by Yuta pinning his arms down above him effortlessly, not even looking at him as he smirked and changed the channel.

Mark knows he could wrack his brain to recall some even weirder concepts he’s jerked off to if he tried but right now he’s kind of busy jerking off, sorry.

  
  
  
  
  


In a household of 5, being home alone is kind of sacred. And what better way for Mark to honour that sanctity than to spend some exclusive bedroom time with just Mark and his dick?

Well, and his ass. Mark is thoroughly looking forward to the fact that he really gets to take his sweet time working himself loose with his finger today. 

Between school, friends, all his extra-curricular commitments and his need to excel in everything he does, Mark doesn't often have the time for much more than a rushed wank. Today is a treat. 

He gets to be slow, he gets to be loud, and he gets to jerk it to the smell of an old, ratty, rather pungent sweatshirt Yuta left here on the morning of his and Minwoo’s latest breakup. 

It was part of one of Yuta’s grey jogging sets. Mark remembers seeing Yuta wearing it during breakfast after spending the night sometimes and when he’d found it in the washroom the other day he’d immediately taken it to his own room and put it in one of his empty drawers … for reasons. Yuta had sometimes worn this acid green sweatband around his head too. Mark remembers Yuta’s forehead and his ponytail and the way his face glistened with sweat. 

Mark puts on the sweatshirt quickly. He can vaguely smell the acrid musk of sweat underneath the prominent smell of Yuta’s deodorant. 

Mark hands slip under the hem of the sweatshirt to lightly rub his tummy and chest and Mark imagines it’s someone else, touching him so gently there. 

He’s lain out towels on his bed, for easy cleaning afterwards. Mark doesn’t have any lube that’s  _ supposed _ to stain sheets but it’s not like companies would advertise if something did, so, better safe than sorry. 

Mark groans and palms his hardening dick through his boxer briefs. He adjusts the sleeves to cover most of his hands, like sweater paws, using only his fingertips to trace the outline of his dick again. 

That's how he jerks himself, too, after quickly wrangling out of his underpants, working himself gently with his fabric-covered palm because the exterior of the sweatshirt really isn’t that soft and he’s not looking for chafing.

It’s a little clumsy and slow and not much of a sensation, but it makes him feel kind of innocent, and that honestly him harder than anything. 

He wonders if Yuta would think he’s cute like this, a dumb desperate baby stealing his sweater just to get off. The thought makes him shudder and whine feebly. Mark vaguely ponders what it would be like to be someone’s baby for real. 

Getting hot under the sweater, Mark ditches it to feel the effects of the cool on his skin. Gently, gently, he lifts his arm to brush against a hardened nipple, scrape over it carefully with his blunt nails and he huffed out a breath. His left hand halts its actions as he reaches down to give his ass a squeeze, then rubs a finger lightly over his hole; he tries sometimes, but he's never been much good at multitasking. He teases his hole lightly, pressing the fingertip of his index finger in before deciding that’s enough teasing for now. 

Mark pops open the bottle of one of his bottles of lube and coats his hands with a more than generous amount of slick. He's not the best at portioning his lube but it’s not really dramatic to over-lube so who cares.

He leans back against the pillow and blanket he’s piled against that corner of his bed

Left hand jerking at his dick, his middle finger on his dominant hand circles his rim before entering smoothly. He's done this often enough to know that pushing out against the intrusion, even though not so intuitive, is his friend. He pumps his finger in and out till he’s wiggling his hips in an attempt for more. So he pulls out briefly, resumes the jerking of his dick which he’d faltered on a few moments ago, and returns to his hole with his middle and index finger. 

He’s definitely feeling the stretch now. Mark feels a slight burn as he breaches his hole and starts pumping his fingers into himself, breaching millimetre for millimetre. He loves it, loves how the burn complements the sweet sweet pleasure of gradually being filled and touching his dick. 

He wishes someone were here to watch him, praise him, and that thought takes hold of his mind. 

It would be so easy for someone to stumble in on him right now, he wouldn't have the clarity of mind to cover up in response to footsteps, if those even registered in this state. It's too easy to slip into the fantastical world of the vivid topical dream he had this week. 

Mark turns around to lean forward over his mound of blanket, as he finally works in his index finger alongside his other two. The stretch pulls a whimpering whine from him, and the hand that’d been feebly pumping his dick moves back to wrap around his own wrist, helping him keep up the pace as he ruts into the mattress and loses his mind. 

" _ Woah." _

_ Mark’s head whips around and then his heart stops. Mark can practically see him, the object of his non-infatuation, leaning against one side of the door frame with a mildly surprised expression and decently critical quipped eyebrows.  _

_ "Did you just... call out my name? That's kinda fucked up, Mark. I'm impressed." Yuta quips his pretty lips at that last line .  _

_ Mark stares at him, mortified, breathing out heavy when his body alerts him that, oh, he's been holding it ever since he realised his  _ brother’s boyfriend _ entered the room he’s jacking off to him, the aforementioned brother’s boyfriend.  _

_ Mark abruptly jolts up his bed sheet to cover up his junk. Yuta look turns amused in that withering, humiliating way of his, and they share a moment of excruciatingly awkward eye contact. _

_ Yeah, this feels unexpectedly, realistically uncomfortable for a dream.  _

_ Yuta starts a backwards exit out of the room. "Anyways, I'll leave you to-" _

_ "No", Mark blurts out, thoughtlessly.  _

_ No? He realises immediately how ridiculous that was, curses himself for being so filterless. Yuta's eyes are on Mark as he halts his retreat, widening in disbelief as he processes what Mark just said.  _

_ Then Yuta bursts out in a laugh teeming in absurdity, and his laughter colours his voice when he says: "No? Are you for fucking real right now? Don't tell me getting caught like this turned you on, Mark, you're really setting all of us up to find you, leaving your door open wide like that." _

_ Mark wants to protest, he only left it open a little crack and that was so he could hear if someone was coming but he just flushes even deeper and gasps out a pitiful 'Gah'. _

_ Yuta stalks forward kinda menacing.  _

_ "I love how you're not even denying it. Bet it makes you feel real slutty, huh? Don't seem too picky 'bout who hears either.”  _

_ Mark shakes his flushed head, of course he wouldn't want anyone to hear him, he’s in his family home here, that would be mortifying.  _

_ Yuta, suddenly standing startlingly close, just a metre out of reach, frowns playfully at Mark’s reaction.  _

_ “Mark… you’re saying you’re not a pretty little slut? Take a moment to look at yourself and then try telling me that again.” _

_ Mark does, and oh. He’s somehow still fucking himself on the two fingers he had been when Yuta walked in, which makes no sense but it sure corroborates what Yuta is claiming.  _

_ “Hm?” _

_ Holy fuck, when did Yuta get so close, close enough now for Yuta to feel Mark’s little puffs of breath and smell his fear, probably. Mark, enthralled, notices how subtle mascara is coating his lashes and- _

_ “Mark” _

_ Mark snaps out of it, notices how Yuta looks expectant and somewhat annoyed, now. And very focused on him, Mark. Wow.  _

_ Mark, intimidated replies with an almost indignant “What?” _

_ Yuta looks at him hard.  _

_ “Mark, honestly, what do you want? You know I have no problem leaving right now or any point for that matter.“ _

_ Maybe Marks fooling himself but maybe he's reading it exactly right; that Yuta, beneath the cruel veneer of his words, is giving him an out and letting Mark know that Mark can control this interaction, shift it, or withdraw from it if, maybe when, he needs. He thinks he sees a bit of softness in his expression, a subtle care that belies his stance.  _

_ "I.. I want you to keep talking. Like this." _

_ "Like you. I. It's okay, you can.. whatever you say. I trust you." Mark whispers, looking at Yuta with gleaming eyes before he looks down again. Maybe he misses how Yuta seems stunned, a brief look of awe flitting across his face. But he does pick on the softened tone in Yuta’s response. _

_ “Whatever you want, Mark. I trust you too”. _

_ Mark’s heart swells a little at that.  _

_ The dream had gone on after that, but Mark in the real world just come, so he stops imagining there.  _

Mark comes down from his high alone and starts a round of wash to cleanse Yuta’s sweatshirt of any evidence of what Mark has done. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dear ekzxo,  
I hope you were able to enjoy this in some way or form!! Sorry I wasn’t able to flesh it out as much as the prompt deserved due to time constraints :( I also haven’t written male-centric smut in a while, I'm sorry if I'm rusty! Regardless, this was so fun for me to work on!  
I thought all your prompts were really charming and it was hard for me to settle on this particular one, so I'm really excited to see what you've written, too :D


End file.
